Loli!
by Tanaka Ichira
Summary: Airi yang ternyata seorang lolicon membuat masalah karena ke imutan Hinata yang ia punya


Author: TanakaIchira

Rate: K+

Anime: Ro-Kyu-Bu

Gendre: Sport, Frienship

Character: Hinata. H and Subaru. H

Warning!

Typo(s), OOC, Tata bahasa yang gak jelas, Absurt

Ingat...!

Ro-Kyu-Bu hanya milik Sagu Aoyama. Saya hanya meminjam character Sagu-sensei sebenarnya author ingin menculik para loli ehem! Maksud saya para character Ro Kyu Bu.

Fic ini request adik angkat saya yang suka loli tapi gak mau ngaku lolicon.

Arigatou yang sudah mau baca fanfic absurt bin laknat dan gak jelas ini.

Loli?!

Pagi yang tenang untuk seorang pemuda bersurai coklat caramel yang sedang berjalan menuju gym yang ada disekolah tempat ia bekerja padahal ia masih sma tapi sudah disuruh bekerja sebagai pelatih basket. Ia menggeser pintu gym dan terlihat seorang loli eh? Maksud saya gadis bersurai merah muda sedang memegang bola basket yang sedikit lebih besar dari tubuhnya yang kecil itu.

Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya yang kecil itu, terihat manik pink yang sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang imut.

"Ah.. Onii-chan irrasai" Sambut gadis itu dengan nada yang lembut

"Yo Hakamada. Kemana yang lain? Belum datang?" Tanya pemuda yang dipanggil 'onii-chan' itu.

"Iya.. Mereka belum datang" Jawab Hinata.

"Souka.. Hakamada" Panggil pemuda itu sambil menaruh tasnya.

"Iya? Ada apa? Onii-chan" Sahut Hinata.

"Oper bola itu ke aku" Suruh mungkin lebih tepatnya perintah pemuda itu.

Hinata meng-oper bola yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Beberapa kali pemuda yang bernama Subaru Hasegawa itu mempermudah permainannya tapi gadis imut yang ada didepannya itu sedikit kesusahaan merebut bola yang Subaru bawa.

"Kita sudahi permainan ini Hakamada" Kata Subaru saat ia mengambil air mineral yang ia bawa.

"Iya.. Onii-chan" Jawab Hinata.

Baru beberapa menit mereka beristirahat suara pintu bergeser terdengar dan masuklah 4 loli are? Ehem! Maksud saya gadis yang imut dengan berbagai surai walaupun ada yang sama sih.. Tapi gak apalah.

"Subarun!" Panggil gadis bersurai caramel muda.

"Misawa.. Kalian dari mana saja?" Tanya Subaru.

"Kami ada tugas diperpustkaan jadi harus kami kerjakan dulu.." Jawab gadis bersurai merah muda cerah.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Subaru.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang kita latihan!" Perintah Subaru

"Iya!" Jawab mereka semua kecuali Hinata yang tertidur karena kelelahan.

Airi melihat Hinata yang tertidur itu mencoba membangunkannya tapi saat ia dekat dengan Hinata, ia tidak jadi membangunkan Hinata tapi ia terlihat ingin mimisan karena ke imutan yang Hinata punya.

Saki yang melihat Airi yang sedang menahan sesuatu itu, ia memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan tingkah laku rekan satu timnya itu.

Ia mendekati Airi yang terjadilah kejadian yang sangat tidak diduga. Airi sudah tidak bisa menahan darah yang ingin keluar dari hidungnya itu pun langsung ia tahan sekuat tenaga tapi itu sia-sia saat Airi menyetahui ada yang mendekatinya dan darah langsung keluar dari hidungnya lalu semua darah itu mengenai Saki yang ada didekatnya.

Saat Tomoka melihat Saki yang berlumuran darah itu pun langsung teriak histeris.

Subaru langsung panik saat Tomoka berteriak sambil menunjuk sesuatu, mata Subaru mengikuti arah telunjuk Tomoka saat ia mendapati Saki yang berlumuran darah, ia sempat berteriak lalu mendekati Saki.

Subaru mengelap darah yang ada diwajah Saki lalu ia menghela nafas lega.

"Ternyata Nagatsuka.." Kata Subaru

"Ini pakailah" Lanjut Subaru sambil memberikan handuk kecil

"Arigatou.." Balas Saki.

"Dan kau Airi.." Panggil Subaru.

"I-Iya..?" Jawab Airi takut-takut.

"Ada apa denganmu? Dan gunakan ini untuk menyumbat hidungmu" Balas Subaru sambi memberikan tisu kepada Airi.

Airi pun langsung menyumbat hidungnya yang masih saja mengeluarkan darah dan tak lupa berucap terima kasih pada Subaru.

"Ano.. ne Hakamada-san sangat imut dan ia adalah loli sejati!" Ucap Airi dengan semangatnya.

"Loli?" Tanya 4 orang yang ada di gym selain Airi dan Hinata.

"Sou dayo loli!" Upannya lagi.

"Airi.. Bisa kau jelaskan loli itu?" Pinta Subaru.

Airi pun dengan semangat menjelaskan pengertian loli itu.

"Hooo.. Begitu ya.." Ucap Tomoka.

"Jadi Hakamada itu loli?" Tanya Subaru kepada Airi yang ternyata lolicon.

"Iya.." Jawab Airi.

"Hmmm.. Kau benar juga Airi" Sahut Subaru saat ia memerhatikan Hinata yang tertidur.

"Imut.." Batin Subaru.

"Ok! Kita lanjutkan latihannya, biarkan Hakamada yang masih tertidur" Ucap Subaru.

"Roger!" Balas mereka yang ada didalam gym kecuali Subaru dan Hinata.

 **END**

* * *

*menghela nafas* yahoo minna! TanakaIchira buat fanfic Ro-Kyu-Bu nih.. Salah satu anime yang saya suka! Kalian mau tau kenapa saya suka Ro-Kyu-Bu? karena anime ini adalah anime basket dan characternya shota dan loli. Bukannya saya lolicon atau shotacon ya.. Dan fanfic ini request dari adik angkat saya semoga dia suka ya..

Nah bagaimana dengan kalian yang sempat mampir baca fanfic yang absurt dan gak jelas ini.

Maaf kalau masih ada typonya dan maaf kalau unsur lolinya gak terasa

Saya benar-benar minta maaf sama kalian semua!

Sore ja matta ne!

Minna-san review onegaishimasu...


End file.
